In the Cold
by thebiscuitgod
Summary: ItaPan oneshot. Bceause needs more itapan. A fanfiction I posted on tumblr for my kikuvargas c:


**In the Cold**

Feliciano giggled happily, grabbing a handful of snow from the ground and forming it into a snowball with his hands. "Kiku!~" he yelled, ready to aim the snowball at his friend. "Watch out!" the auburn-haired Italian launched the circular object at the smaller male, watching as the asian man turned his head in confusion before being hit face-first with the snowball. Kiku made a small sound of surprise, feeling the cold substance collide with his face. He wiped the remaining pieces of snow off his face, Feliciano laughing in the background. Kiku frowned before an idea came to him. He bent down to pick up a good amount of snow and forming into the shape of a ball. The asian threw the snowball at the laughing Italian, managing to hit his face as well. Feliciano pouted, spitting out a few bits of snow that got in his mouth. He made a confident, childish smile as he began doing the same thing he did in the first place. "Ve, it's on!" Feliciano yelled as if it was a battle cry. And thus began the rather immature snowball fight.

Soon, Feliciano and Kiku were both covered in snow, one smiling and the other laughing in enjoyment. It had been forever since they both had this much fun together. Feliciano stuck his tongue out rather cutely, determining which direction to throw when he heard a small, almost inaudible sneeze. He blinked, dropping the snowball and rushing over to his friend. "Kiku, are you ok?" The auburn Italian asked worriedly, gaining a nod in reply. "H-hai... It's only a... a..." Kiku let out another sneeze, wiping his nose. "G-gomen...! I-"Again, he was cut off by Feliciano, who grabbed his arm and pulled him back inside his house. "Don't worry, Kiku! I'll take care of you!" He exclaimed, opening the door and almost literally throwing him on the couch.

Letting out a small sound of surprise, Kiku sighed, deciding to simply relax on the furniture. Feliciano would complain if he suggested on leaving. He watched the Italian run around the kitchen, often knocking down plates trying to look for an antidote for his friend. ("Ve, Kikuuu, where do you keep your medicine?") Kiku simply sighed, shaking his head with a small smile on his face. Sometimes, Feliciano could be _too _nice... "I found it!~" The Italian exclaimed victoriously, running to where Kiku was. After Feliciano helped his friend relax on the couch, and by that he meant lie down, he began than gave Kiku a glass of water and two pills in his hand. "Here." Feliciano spoke before sitting beside the other. Kiku let out a cough before digesting the pills his friend had gave him. "Thank you, Feli-kun." He simply thanked the other simply nodding in response with a frown. Kiku sighed. He didn't enjoy seeing Feliciano upset. He was used to seeing the other smiling, dozing off and ranting about pasta!

"Feli-kun, is something wrong?" Kiku asked, concern filling his voice. "Hm?" Feliciano blinked, looking up as if he had been lost in thought. "N-no... I was just... thinking..." he frowned, twiddling with his thumbs. An awkward silence filled the room, Kiku often coughing or sneezing in between. After a few minutes, Feliciano decided to speak up. "K-kiku... I'm sorry... If I hadn't started that snowball fight you wouldn't be sick!" The asian blinked, looking up at the other. That was what he was upset about. He sighed, shaking his head for the second time that. "Don't apologize, Feli-kun. You did nothing wrong."

Feliciano simply pouted. "B-but now you're sick...!" Kiku placed a finger over his lip. "Feliciano... Nandemonai." He smiled, Feliciano blushing at the sight. He rarely smiled. "K-kiku... You're too nice..." The Italian spoke rather softly, moving closer to the asian. Blushing, Kiku didn't know what else to do but lean in as well. Before their lips even made contact, Kiku ended up sneezing. On Feliciano.

"Ew... Gross!" Feliciano whined, moving away to wipe away the mess the other left on his face. Kiku frowned again. There went a perfectly good moment... "Gomen Feli...! I'll get you a towel—" But Kiku ended up having Feliciano's finger pressed against lip, similar to what he did. "Kiku... Nandeh monaieh!~" He butchered the japanese language, smiling goofily at a attempt to copy Kiku. He simply rolled his eyes, moving away the finger. "It's 'nandemonai'." Kiku corrected.

"Si, si! Japanese is so confusing!" Feliciano pouted as he stood up. "Anyways, I'm gonna go make some pasta and hot chocolate for the both of us! And we'll share the plate and maybe we'll end up-almost- kissing again!~ Ciao ciao!~" the Italian giggled as he skipped towards the asian's kitchen, leaving behind a flustered asian behind. _'Did he say... Maybe we'll kiss again?' _Kiku thought to himself. He sighed, resting his face against his hands. Westerners are so weird...

* * *

_Translation Notes:_

_Nandemonai- Don't worry about it_

Please R&R, it'll really help! :3


End file.
